In the Heat of Summer
by Blaze of Mars
Summary: Naminé was ready to have the best summer of her life. She was going to Camp Kingdom with her sister, her best friend, and her sister's boyfriend. What she didn't expect was to get caught up in a summer romance with a boy who she'd likely never see again. In the midst of the summer heat, anything can happen. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Pairings: Rokunami, Rikushi, and Sokai


**Author's Note: So, I've discontinued the Kingdom Warriors. Even I know that it totally sucked and it wasn't going anywhere anyways. Sorry to anybody who might've liked it. Anyways, this is my starting new. I've put a bit more thought into my writing and I'm taking it much more seriously than I was. This is my first story that centers around Naminé, so, yeah. It's Rokunami, with Rikushi behind that, and Sokai behind that. **

**Chapter Warnings: Sokai**

**Future Warnings: Rokunami and Rikushi **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 1: Last Day of School**

I ran to school. My house was only a short walk away, and it was a beautiful day out. The sun was still rising up, since it was only 7:30. School started at 8, and I refused to be there later than 7:45.

"Slow down, Nami!" I stopped and turned around, running back to my best friend. Her house was about a minute's run away from my house and about a 5 minute's run from school. My full name is Naminé, but most people just call me Nami.

"Hey, Xion," I said. She was wearing black tank top, jean shorts, and sneakers. Her short black hair hung a bit above her shoulders. I was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt with white capris and light blue flip flops. My blonde hair drooped down onto my shoulders.

"You ready for school to be over?" Xion asked.

"Heck yeah," I said.

I was really excited for this summer. My sister and I always went to this really cool summer camp called Camp Kingdom. It was like an amusement park, only it was camp. It starts in two days. Today is the last day of school, so I have all of tomorrow to unpack and repack all of my stuff so that I will be ready, and then we leave, since camp is off the islands. For once, Xion is coming too. And so will my sister's boyfriend.

"So how's Kairi?" Xion asked. Kairi's my twin sister.

"She's fine. Sleeping right about now. You know her. Always sleeping in until 7:45, getting ready until 7:50, and then walking to school so she can arrive at precisely 7:59. Always has to have her 'beauty sleep,'" I said, with air quotes around "beauty sleep."

"Of course. From the first day to the last day, that's Kairi for you," I said.

My sister is the most popular girl in school. In school, we have a mutual agreement to never talk to each other. Her popularity might go down if people knew that I was her sister, or people might make me popular. Neither of us want either scenario. We have nothing against each other, we're actually really close, so it's nice. I prefer being the quiet, shy girl at the back of the classroom. Unless it comes to Xion. Then we're always together and crazy as can be.

"Naminé!" I looked up and smiled. The goofball in front of me has brown, spiky hair and beautiful cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing black shorts and a black t-shirt. He also had sneakers on.

"Hey, Sor," I said. His name is Sora, but we like to call him Sor for short. He's one of my best friends, and he's super sweet and nice. But I wouldn't date him. For two reasons. One, he's not really my type. I don't know what it is, but he's just more of a brother to me than a boyfriend. And two, he's my sister's boyfriend.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Ah, nothing. Just getting super excited! I wish this day was over already," I said. He grinned that big stupid grin.

"Ah, Camp Kingdom. It's going to be extra amazing this year," Sora said.

"Why?" I asked. I already knew one reason, since Xion was coming. But Sora had gone to camp with my sister and I every year, and he wasn't best friends with Xion.

"Because my uncle is one of the workers. He is going to let us go on the rides before and after it closes for all of the other kids," Sora said. I broke out into a huge grin.

"Yes yes yes yes yes! This is so going to be the best summer ever!" I exclaimed to the sky. I smiled at Sora and Xion before taking off running down the street.

* * *

Sora, Xion, and I had arrived at school at 7:37. We had just finished putting our stuff in our lockers when Kairi burst through the doors. I checked the time: 7:40. Wow. That's a record. Kairi was wearing a white tank top and a purple skirt. She was also wearing pink sandals. She had her red hair up in a ponytail. My sister and I were both natural blondes, but she dyed hers red so that everyone could tell us apart.

"Hey, Sora," Kairi said, walking forward and kissing him on the cheek before walking past us with him, catching my eye as an acknowledgement of my presence before continuing off to her friends.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Why can't school just be over?" I asked impatiently. Xion grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

"C'mon, Nami! Snap out of it! We haven't even started school yet!" Xion exclaimed. I sighed, depressed.

"I know," I sulked as I walked to my math class. Coincidentally, Xion and I had all of the same classes.

"Aw, don't be like that Nami. We'll get there. Just think about it. You, me, Kairi, Sora, and a ton of cute guys!" Xion winked at me and I laughed. Of course she would point out something like that.

"That's real nice, Xion. But you know how shy I am in front of other people. The only guys that I know are Sora and his family." I said.

"Yeah, well maybe this year will be different. You know, love at first sight. Destiny," Xion said, shrugging.

"You know as well as I do that the likeliness of that is pretty low, Xi," I said. The math teacher walked in and we were forced to stop our conversation.

"Alright. So we have a few things that we can do today. First option, stay in here and do whatever we want to within a volume limit. Or, we can go outside and do whatever we want with no volume limits," my teacher said. Of course we all chose the second options. My math teacher always was awesome.

Xion and I ran outside and immediately took our places in our swings, the ones that we always sat on at lunch and whenever else possible. Since we were freshmen, there was just a long line of swings. Which we were lucky to have since most high schools didn't have even that.

"So why don't you believe that you'll find your soul mate?" Xion asked.

"Because, Xion. It's simple. Love at first sight and destiny are just made up stories. You know, like the legend of the paopu fruit," I said.

"Nami! We grew up with those legends! Come on," she said, getting off the swing and pulling me after her. We walked to a fenced in tree that was within school grounds. The tree had yellow star-shaped fruit growing on it.

"You see, Nami. These are paopu fruit," Xion said, pointing at one of the fruits. I rolled my eyes.

"I know what a paopu fruit is, Xion. I just don't believe in its so called 'power,'" I said, using air quotes again.

"But Nami! It's the paopu fruit. It intertwines peoples' destinies! Come on Nami! How can you not believe in this?" Xion asked.

"How can you believe in it? Do you have solid evidence that it's real?" I countered.

"C'mon Nami! It's like love! You can't prove that it's there; you just have to know that it's there!" Xion exclaimed.

"It's fake, Xion," I said. She gasped in horror.

"Naminé! Are you trying to tell me that love isn't real? Love is so totally real!" Xion yelped. I rolled my eyes.

"It's an opinion thing, Xion," I said, getting back to our spots. She joined me, but sulked while we sat there.

* * *

I smiled at the clock. It was my final hour and we had just two minutes left. Luckily Sora, Kairi, and Xion were all in this class with me. Luckily, none of the other kids who went to school here knew about Camp Kingdom, so Kairi could hang out with me. Camp Kingdom was in a large town called Hollow Bastion. It was also known as Radiant Garden, but most people knew it just as Camp Kingdom. Most of the town spent all year round either preparing for Camp Kingdom or hosting it. Nearly the whole town _was _Camp Kingdom.

I looked back at the clock. Only thirty seconds left! And therefore, the annual countdown began.

"Twenty nine! Twenty eight! Twenty seven! Twenty six! Twenty five! Twenty four! Twenty three! Twenty two! Twenty one! Twenty! Nineteen! Eighteen! Seventeen! Sixteen! Fifteen! Fourteen! Thirteen! Twelve! Eleven! Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! SCHOOL'S OUT!" The class yelled, running out the door. Sora and Kairi went off to their lockers and I went with Xion to hers. She packed quickly since there was barely anything to pack. Then we went to my locker and packed. We ran out of the building, and she turned at her house. I ran inside and excitedly began to pack.

"Nami! I am so EXCITED! A whole summer with you and Sora and nobody to get in the way!" Kairi exclaimed dreamily. She ran upstairs after me and began to pack her own bag. We packed and unpacked for about an hour before we were finally done. We couldn't wait until tomorrow when we could finally leave for summer camp.

* * *

I woke up groggily and looked at my alarm clock. 9:00. I squealed in excitement. Sora's mom was coming to pick the two of us up at 2. I leapt out of bed and woke Kairi. We both took showers, brushed our hair and teeth, and finished our other morning preparations. We then went on to check our bags to make sure that we both had everything. We couldn't be forgetting anything after all.

"This is going to be the best summer ever!" I yelled.

"Yeah it is!" Kairi yelled back as we fist-bumped. In reality, she's just as crazy as I am. Which makes sense, if you think about it. I mean, we are identical twins.

"Summer! Summer! Summer!" We chanted.

It took forever for noon to finally roll around. We made our lunches and we ate quickly and talked again and again about how much fun we were going to have. We were going to try out all of the waterpark rides and all of the rollercoasters and other rides. We were going to get to sleep in the same cabin and we would have the best summer of our lives. She would go out and have the best time ever with Sora while I hung out with Xion. We were both excited for it so much we were nearly jumping out of our seats.

When 1:50 came around, we were squealing, jumping, yelling, screaming, chasing, and just being loud. We couldn't have been more excited for this.

When Sora's mom's car pulled into the driveway, we let out simultaneous squeals of excitement before running outside and hopping in. Sora was sitting in the passenger seat, and Xion was sitting close to the window on one side. I sat in the middle and Kairi sat on my other side.

"You kids excited for Camp Kingdom?" Sora's mom, Aerith, asked. All four of us cheered loudly and we drove off towards our favorite summer camp.


End file.
